


超级英雄

by Encalhado



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado
Summary: Aaron and Jack met Captain America at the Smithsonian!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jack Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers（implied）
Kudos: 3





	超级英雄

**Author's Note:**

> here to remind everyone that Jack wore a Captain America shirt the day Haley was killed.

Jack已经叫嚷着要去史密森尼博物馆看美国队长的展出两周了。

Aaron从不拒绝Jack任何请求，但是工作也不是第一次成为他实现承诺的阻碍了。他们在洛杉矶待了12天，对unsub的下落一无所知。他打电话给Jack，让他和aunt Jess一起去，担心自己会让Jack彻底错过这个展览。但是Jack的态度很强硬，他只想和他爸爸一起去。

Jack执拗的性格倒是很像他。

第15天他们终于抓到了unsub，Aaron在飞机上就做完了文书工作，从Cruz那里给全队申请到了假期——尽管只是一个周五外加周末——拜托Dave动用了点关系，拿到了早就销售一空的门票，在周六上午带着一个穿着美国队长T恤、过分激动的9岁小屁孩出发去了史密森尼博物馆。

博物馆里并不全是美国队长，还有很多二战时期的军用装备，飞机，枪炮，还有许多地图、旧照片，巨大的展板，上面介绍美国队长和咆哮突击队的英勇战绩。

然后他们会转到第二级会场，狭长的过道上贴着美国队长的巨幅海报，广播里，激昂的背景音乐下，是关于美国队长和咆哮突击队的介绍。

“看，爸，美国队长和你一样高！”Jack指着牌子上的数字说，“但是他比你重好多好多！”

“所以他是超级英雄。”Aaron回答，“我已经太迟了，但是如果你好好吃你的蔬菜，说不定你也行。”

Jack翻了个白眼。“他是靠超级血清才成为的超级士兵，老爸。nice try。”

Aaron叹了口气。儿子大了不好带（骗）了啊。

他们继续往里走，会场内最中间的是咆哮突击队的制服展示，美国队长鲜艳的红蓝白制服在最中间，在他左手边的是他的副手，巴基巴恩斯。

“巴恩斯是咆哮突击队中，唯一为国捐躯的成员。”广播里说到。

考虑到二战欧洲战场的严峻程度，加之咆哮突击队总是面对最危险艰巨的任务，只有一个死伤几乎称得上奇迹。对于其他人来说。

Aaron看着巴恩斯的展板，突然想起了一个笑话。

“历史学家们会说他们是室友。”

“嘿，爸！”Jack突然扯了扯他的胳膊，“你看！”

Aaron顺着Jack指的方向看去。一个穿着夹克带着帽子的男人刚刚同他们擦肩而过。

“怎么了？”

“我觉得他是美国队长。”

没能等Aaron阻止他，Jack已经冲了过去。幸好Jack不是那种丝毫没有分寸的孩子，他一直跑到那男人身边，试探性地碰了碰他吸引他的注意，然后——

HOLY COW那真的是美国队长。

Aaron赶紧赶过去，正好听见Jack兴奋的声音，“你是我最喜欢的复仇者！”他半是在低语，所以没有别人注意到他们。

“Jack。”Aaron对他说，“我们不应该打扰他。”

“哦！”Jack捂住自己的嘴巴，悻悻地笑了，“对不起。”

美国队长冲他们露出一个礼貌的微笑。Aaron不知道自己对美国队长本人的外貌带有什么样的期待，但他的确没有料到他会这么...漂亮。

或许这是伟大战士的共同点之一，就像传说中的阿克琉斯，就像亚历山大。

“没关系。”美国队长说。

“我爸爸也是个超级英雄。”Jack突然说。

Aaron惊讶地看向他的儿子，后者冲他露出一个纯良的笑容。这个小兔崽子。

自从Jack 5岁那年在万圣节扮演了Aaron并宣称蜘蛛侠不是个真英雄后，“Aaron是Jack的英雄”就成了广为人知的佳话。目前为止Jack还没有改变心意，并且他不羞于承认，这让Aaron无比骄傲，也感受到了更深切的责任。

但是此时此刻，Aaron有十足的把握说Jack是故意的。

Aaron重新把视线落在美国队长身上，后者挑高了一边的眉毛，做无声的疑问。

“我是FBI，um, 行为分析小组。”Aaron解释到，“不是...你，这类的超级英雄。我完全不是个超级英雄。”天啊上一次他结巴还是在大二第一次在模拟法庭被那个十分恐怖的刑法教授虐的一塌涂地的时候呢！

美国队长若有所思的地点点头，他接下来的话令Aaron震惊。

“我们都穿制服，都打击罪犯，都为政府机构工作，我觉得你完全可以是我这类的超级英雄。”

侧写师的本能终于重新占领了高地。这不是政客们精通的表演式的谦逊，不，他的语气和神态中都没有任何的骄傲，甚至有一丝愧疚，被反向伪装成了生硬的鼓舞。

任何其他人，跑到自己的博物馆展览都会被视作一种自恋情节的表现，Aaron很肯定那个托尼史塔克是个典型的自恋狂。但是他眼前的美国队长，穿着深色平淡的衣服，压低了帽沿，不想引人注意。他的肢体语言谨慎，拘束，说明这种程度的关注令他不安。最重要的是他的神情，他是那么悲伤，那双蓝眼睛承载了几十年的孤独和痛苦。

他不是来这体验他的荣耀。他是来哀悼的。

“看吧。”Jack用身体撞了一下Aaron，把他从沉思中拽回神，他满脸骄傲，“我爸爸是个超级英雄。”

“他是。”

Aaron清了下嗓子，这场对话不应该是关于他的，根本就不应该开始。“我们不该继续打扰你了。”

Jack知道不要挑战Aaron的耐心，但是这可是美国队长！有多少人亲眼见过美国队长？！“我们可以照张相吗？”

“当然。”美国队长回答他，然后搂住这个兴奋的男孩的肩膀，让他的父亲给他们拍了几张照片。

“真的万分感谢，队长。”Aaron本能地伸出手，直到美国队长从善如流地握住Aaron才意识到这一点。美国队长的手掌比他的要暖一些，他的握手坚实有力。

“拜托。”美国队长笑了一下，“叫我Steve。”

所有的法庭，和连环杀手的对峙，甚至童年的幻想，都没能让Aaron Hotchner准备好接受这一刻。

“Steve.”他说，这几个平凡的音节滚过他的舌尖。

这一回，Steve的笑容真诚而明亮，“很高兴见到你们。”然后对着Jack,“再见，Jack。”

“再见，美——Steve。”


End file.
